


Home is where your lover is

by mamajay



Category: Zico Chain
Genre: Bloodied Zico, Depression, Drinking, Kissing, Lonely Kyung, M/M, Mild Smut, Violence, i promise it ends well, possible overdose ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamajay/pseuds/mamajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico misses Kyung after they have a massive fight and Kyung walks out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where your lover is

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first publicly shared fic so yeah

Zico sat at home with a bright green bottle in his hand. A colorful array of green glass showered the floor. He took another chug as he felt the pain in his chest rise. He let out a deep breath and set the bottle down on the table. "Kyung-ah, where are you? Have you abandoned me? I need you. Its been two days since you called. Have you moved on already?" Suddenly, Zico broke into tears at the thought of his boyfriend and best friend with another man. His anger rose in his chest as he slammed his fist down on the table. He stood up and flipped the table over, the sound of smashing bottles filled the room as he continued to destroy the living room. He ripped the couch cushions off the couch. He let out a roar as he threw the glass pictures from his mantle place onto the wood floor. He took a moment to look down and see his and Kyung's smiling faces underneath shattered glass. He felt his legs give out and he slowly fell to the floor. The sobs came from deep in his stomach and they soon came in a flood of tears. He looked down to see his hands bloodied from the broken glass. He brought his knees to his chest and started to choke on the sobs as the memories came with more tears. He remembered Kyung confessing his true feelings after a show, he remembered how he had pushed Kyung against the wall and kissed him, he remembered how soft kyungs lips and skin felt as he pressed himself up against him, he remembered the fire that burned across his body when Kyung ran his fingers under his shirt, he remembered the taste of Kyungs mouth being sweet and filling, he remembered how shocked Jihoon looked when he "accidentally" stumbled into their dressing room, he remembered Jihoon calling the other members to come and see what had happened, he remembered Kyung taking his face and kissing him in front of all of the other members, he remembered feeling like nothing else in the world mattered, he remembered going home that night and not knowing what to do, he remembered how he had crawled into Kyungs bed and wrapped his arms around his stomach, he remembered how Kyung had placed his lips on Zicos forehead and then kissed his nose and then let his lips rest on Jihos, and he remembered how light his body felt as he slowly fell asleep to the sound of Kyung humming in harmony with his heartbeat. Zico lay his head down on a pillow of glass as he soundly drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache and an equally hurting heart. "I guess today is another day by myself."


End file.
